Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger according to the preamble of claim 1.
Description of the Related Art
The fact that the generic exhaust-gas turbocharger is provided with a non-positive radial bearing bush and additionally with an axial bearing results in a relatively high number of parts to be assembled, and therefore in relatively long assembly times.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger of the type specified in the preamble of claim 1, the technical construction of which is simplified.